Eriol Hiiragizawa
Eriol Hiiragizawa (柊沢 エリオル, Hiiragizawa Erioru) is a fictional character in Clamp's anime and manga series, Cardcaptor Sakura. He is known as Eli Moon in the English adaptation Cardcaptors. He is voiced by Sasaki Nozomu in Japanese Version and Bill Switzer (series), Johnny Yong Bosch (2nd movie) and Micah Solusod (Clear Card Arc) in the English Version. Physical Appearance Eriol has dark blue hair, snow white skin, and large gray eyes underneath his square glasses. His outfit changes depending on the situation. When at school, he wears the school's uniform and book bag. When using his immensely powerful magical powers, he wears blue robes and a large black hat, both sporting unique yellow decorations. When at his home, he wears casual clothing. Personality Despite his appearance, Eriol is not actually a child. He as he halted his aging to get close to Sakura. His actual age is unknown, except that he's around the age of Sakura's father. Eriol's life experience, with his access to Clow Reed's memories, means that he is significantly more knowledgeable and mature than his classmates. He is skilled in basketball, cooking, academics, piano, and art. He is more literate in Japanese writing than Syaoran, despite coming from a country that uses a completely different writing system. Eriol is usually a serious and determined person. He also has a mischievous personality, and has to restrain himself from making wisecracks when Sakura and Li are "so slow", as he tells Sakura in Episode 55 (as the Cheshire Cat). This is also the same for Kero and Yue. Eriol enjoys himself when using his magic to put Sakura in various situations. These situations can be anywhere from dangerous, so quite comical, such as when he puts her in a pit filled with stuffed sheep. Powers and Abilities Magic As Eriol retains most of the endless memories and great magical powers of Clow Reed, he is a remarkably formidable sorcerer, being able to effortlessly employ high-ranking magic even without the aid of the Cards. He also displays the ability to animate various objects through the use of magic, as shown when he was testing Sakura to see if she was worthy to be the next master of the cards. Examples of this are when he brought a teddy bear to life, causing it to grow and gain immense strength in the process, also when he used his power to enable some children's rides in a play area to move around albeit in a random sequence of jumping motions. In his duel with Sakura, he demonstrated the power to unleash potent bursts of scarlet energy from his staff, and to amplify the powers of others so that they could overcome their opponents easily. Eriol also demonstrates an ability to see spirits, in a similar manner to Toya Kinomoto, as he was able to see the spirit of Nadeshiko Kinomoto at Tomoeda Elementary. Like Clow, Eriol's powers are drawn from both light and darkness. Gallery Cardcaptor Sakura 355124.jpg 355125.jpg 355126.jpg UKvMgYU.jpg Eriol_34.png Eriol x Kaho.jpg Tumblr oob6rnS35F1tr6wqbo1 500.gif Syaoran-vs-eriol-shaosaku-31727504-500-339.jpg EP70 Eriol y Kaho.jpg tumblr_pagzk015yA1tr6wqbo6_1280.jpg Eriol_50.png Cardcaptor Sakura: Clear Card Prologue: Sakura and the Two Bears Tumblr_onrpkzHTPC1tr6wqbo5_1280.png Cardcaptor Sakura: Clear Card tumblr_p9rftjEBJq1tr6wqbo1_1280.png tumblr_p9rftjEBJq1tr6wqbo3_1280.png tumblr_p9rftjEBJq1tr6wqbo4_1280.png tumblr_p9qi9rfCXo1slwatso1_1280.png tumblr_p9qi9rfCXo1slwatso2_1280.png tumblr_p9qickKkzM1slwatso1_1280.png tumblr_p9qickKkzM1slwatso2_1280.png Eriol and Kaho from CLEAR.png Trivia *His Second English Voice Actor, Johnny Yong Bosch is best known voicing as Ichigo Kurosaki, Adam Park, Shotaro Kaneda, Lelouch vi Britannia, Kiba, T.K. Takaishi, Vash the Stampede, Kung Jin, Nero, Zero, Yukio Okumura, Nathan Adams, Nobita Nobi, Hajime Hinata and Yu Narukami. *His Third English Voice Actor, Micah Solusod, is best known voicing as Soul Eater Evans, Mizuki, Kamui, Subaru and Haruhiko Ichijo * In the anime, Eriol has never refered to Syaoran as his "darling relative" or "my cute little descendant". * In Clamp's Angelic Layer, there is a school called "Eriol Academy". However, Clamp is known to make intertextual references within their series. There is no evidence to suggest any link between the character and the school. * In the manga, Eriol's powers are ineffective against Fujitaka Kinomoto, Sakura's father. This is because when Clow Reed's soul split into two spirits, one was Eriol who had the full memories of his past life as Clow while the second was Fujitaka. In the anime, though, this entire revelation is scrapped and no reference is ever made as during the anime, Fujitaka was affected by Eriol's sleep spell. * Although Syaoran hates Eriol, he always takes his advice to focus. By the end of the anime (the 2nd Movie) Syaoran is no longer bothered by the mention of Eriol's name by Sakura; also evidenced by the attached mini movie "Leave it to Kero" where everyone is having a tea party together and Sakura specifically references both boys without any animosity from Syaoran. By the end of the manga, Syaoran is also keeping in touch with Eriol as evidenced by when he calls the mansion to let them know he could not make it to see Eriol off. * In spite of appearing to have all of Clow's memories, Eriol makes no indication that he knows of Yuko Ichihara or that Clow had gone to Clow Country. Navigation Category:Male Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Magic Category:In Love Category:Mentor Category:Heroic Creator Category:Sophisticated Category:Clamp Heroes